Heroes of the Storm
''Heroes of the StormBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-10-17. The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars". ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-18. (formerly titled Blizzard DotA, and Blizzard All-Stars)2012-05-11, Valve and Blizzard Settle DotA Dispute. IGN, accessed on 2012-05-11 is an upcoming hero brawler.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-04 It will be free-to-play2013-08-01, Titan: "Unlikely to be a Subscription Based MMORPG". Titan Focus, accessed on 2013-09-16 and it is expected that the game will be released digitally.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Formerly a mod for StarCraft II, it has since become an independent product.2013-01-22, Blizzard "actively working" on Blizzard All-Stars, so what's the hold up?. Eurogamer.net, accessed on 2013-09-16 Blizzard is intent on pushing the game as an e-sport, and has a team dedicated to building e-sports and making deals with third-party sponsers. The technical alpha began in March, 2014, and ended temporarily on September 22, 2014.2014-09-20, Heroes of the Storm Technical Alpha Comes to a Close. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-21 Currently the game remains in technical alpha, with the beta phase expected "soon." It is expected that this will be the final phase of alpha testing. Overview :Also see the FAQ. Premise Heroes from Azeroth, Sanctuary, and the Koprulu sector have been sucked into the Nexus, a transdimensional storm. Stranded in a strange limbo of clashing universes, these combatants are joined by the same fate—to engage in pulse-pounding combat, to team up in a deadly struggle for survival, and to answer the age-old question...who would win?2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Fact Sheet. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 Monetization Heroes of the Storm is free-to-play. Players can unlock heroes and other content just by playing the game. Cosmetic upgrades like skins, equipment, and mounts will be available. New heroes will also be released over time, along with new battlegrounds, though battlegrounds will probably be freely available to all players. It’s also possible that additional talent options for existing heroes could be available as unlockable content. Gameplay Blizzard intends that Heroes of the Storm will have multiple maps.BlizzCon 2011. SC2 Mapster. Accessed 2012-05-13. Many of these battlegrounds share environmental features, like forts, which are sprinkled along the pathways between each team’s base. Each fort includes structures such as gates to prevent enemy movement and healing fountains for health and mana regeneration, in addition to a protective guard tower. Capturable watchtowers also mark important positions on many battlegrounds, offering vision on key areas.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Fact Sheet. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 The game will feature an automated matchmaker, based on player skill.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 It will have its own ladder.Leah Jackson. 2011-11-02. Blizzard DOTA: The Top Ten Things You Need To Know About Blizzard's StarCraft 2 Mod. G4TV. Accessed 2012-05-13. Friends can be added which is useful for the party function, which can start a shared match based on those on the list.2014-03-14, Heroes of the Storm Tech Alpha Walkthrough. YouTube, accessed on 2014-06-22 The average Heroes of the Storm game is designed to last approximately 20 minutes. The layout of the game encourages early team-based aggression. If all five members of a team go for the neutral boss early enough, or capture their jungle camps, there is no way that the enemy will be able to counter-push their lanes.2013-07-12, Blizzard All Stars: The Future of MOBA. MOBA Monster, accessed on 2013-09-16 The game lacks a traditional laning phase, and is designed for non-stop action. As long as a hero is in each lane, their team will benefit. Each player is assigned a hero. During the match, waves of computer-controlled minions spawn from towers and advance along each lane. Heroes fight alongside their minions to destroy enemy towers and advance toward the enemy base while protecting their own. During their battles, the heroes gain experience, enabling them to become stronger. A rejoin function exists for players who leave matches. In addition to lane fighting, heroes can traverse the jungle and take advantageous objectives such as power nodes for different kinds of bonuses. These bonuses are guarded by mercenary camps. The gameplay will provoke aggression more than in DotA, where camping by a tower and last hitting the creeps was the best, but not intuitive or heroic-feeling strategy.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. Heroes share experience and the game, and last hitting is absent.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 The game displays how much experience each team has. This is intended to reinforce the team-oriented feel of the game. The game will have a map editor similar to the Galaxy Map Editor,2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 and a replay feature similar to that in StarCraft II. Camps There are mercenary camps in the jungle that, when defeated, will provide mercs rather than lane minions to the winning player's side. The mercs will be more powerful. Mods Blizzard hopes to provide support for mods. However, there are potential issues with this due to Heroes being a free-to-play game. Mounts Heroes will be able to ride into battle on a mount, allowing quick returns to a fight and great mobility from one lane to another. Mounts replace boots. They have a two second channel time and allow heroes to move around faster on their respective summoned mounts. Each hero had their own mount in earlier builds. For instance, Kerrigan has a zergling.Mike Fahey. 2011-10-24. The Queen of Blades is No Match for the New and Improved Blizzard DOTA. Kotaku. Accessed 2012-05-13. Structures Friendly and enemy towns dot the pathways between each base, and each town includes structures such as gates to prevent enemy movement and healing fountains for health and mana regeneration, in addition to a protective guard tower. Capturable watchtowers also mark important positions on many battlegrounds, offering vision on key areas. *Fort *Healing Fountain *Palace *Gate *Cannon Tower *Watch Tower *Wall Features Blizzard intends to add ranked play, especially social features (clans, groups, etc.)2014-08-20, Heroes of the Storm Interview with Kaeo Milker. Icy Veins, accessed on 2014-08-23 Development Main article: Heroes of the Storm/Development Media Images RainbowPony.jpg|Rainbow Pony Forts.jpg|Forts Game freshTake.jpg Heroes-02.jpg Heroes-03.jpg Heroes-04.jpg Heroes-05.jpg Heroes-06.jpg Heroes-07.jpg Heroes-08.jpg Heroes-09.jpg Heroes-10.jpg Heroes-11.jpg Heroes-12.jpg Videos ;Announcements Heroes of the Storm PAX Feature Trailer Blizzard DOTA Trailer|Blizzard DOTA Trailer The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars"|Heroes of the Storm ;Development :Current Heroes of the Storm Skins Trailer Heroes of the Storm - Warcraft Master Skins Trailer Pax East Model Improvement Panel Video Developer Q&A - May 20 , 2014 HD Developer Q&A - March 19, 2014 HD Developer Q&A - January 22, 2014 Developer Q&A -- December 17, 2013 Heroes of the Storm™ Developer Interview File:Heroes of the Storm - Rehgar Trailer File:Heroes of the Storm - Frost Wyrm Arthas and Big Top Gazlowe Trailer File:Heroes of the Storm - StarCraft Master Skins Heroes of the Storm Tech Alpha Walkthrough Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus :Defense of the Ancients DotA Environment 1 - Map|Map DotA Environment 2 - Lane|Lane DotA Environment 3 - Jungle Camp & Shop|Jungle Camp & Shop Blizzard DotA Character Design|Character Design Blizzard Dota Illidan|Illidan Blizzard DotA - Tower Mechanic|Tower Mechanic Blizzard DotA - Regen Globe|Regen Globe Blizzard DotA - Mount Mechanic|Mount Mechanic Blizzard DotA - General Warfield Siege|General Warfield Siege Blizzard DotA - Neutral Camp Mechanic|Neutral Camp Mechanic Blizzard DotA - Boss mechanic|Boss mechanic Trivia *''Heroes of the Storm'' is referred to by Blizzard as a "hero brawler," rather than the usual label of "MOBA" (multiplayer online battle arena). According to Dustin Browder, "one of the things we wanted to emphasise in the game was a lot of action. We felt like it captured the essence of what we're trying to create, a game where you jump in with your friends and battle it out with enemy heroes." Blizzard previously considered labeling the game as an "action real-time strategy" (ARTS, similar to DotA 2), or to modify the term to "fast-action real time strategy."2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 *Mike Morhaime refers to the game as "Blizzard: The Game," due to its use of Blizzard's franchises.2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-10 References Category:Heroes of the Storm